1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to athletic shorts. More specifically, the present inventions relate to a pair of athletic shorts with a suspension system to suspend an outer short over an inner short.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some athletic apparel, including pants or shorts, has been fabricated using an inner garment that is attached to an outer garment. The inner garment generally fits snugly against the wearer while the outer garment is supported by the inner garment. These designs endeavor to improve comfort, flexibility, and durability of the garment during use.